Dragon of The North
by IceNastuXD
Summary: Natsu never thought he would get dragged into something like the Sekirei Plan. Yet after failing the entrances he somehow stumbles upon two alien women and after that his life is never the same. Follow along as our hero embarks on a epic adventure of love and romance befitting the Gods! fem Homura!


**Chapter One**

Shinto Teito formerly known as Tokyo was seen as a city of enormous opportunity and advantage by its residents. Known to provide plenty of avenues it was a extremely wealthy city of abundance. Over the past year or so however, the was slowly bought by a large congelmerate company, called M.B.I. A lot of things about the company was still a mystery to the general public. The owner of the company, Minaka Hiroto, was seen as a once in a lifetime type of genuis rivalled by very few if anyone. He had somehow built the company from the ground to a super wealthy and powerful company making extraordinary process.

Thus very few knew the secrets behind such startling success. This brought on many wild rumors concerning how such a small company could become so wealthy in such a short amount. Some ranged from aquiring success through illegal practices or even strong arming other companies into shutting down completely but thats a story for a another day...

Standing on top of a tower overlooking the city were two women, who were seen as stunning beauties by normal men, and an intoxicating danger by those who knew what they truly were. One of the women stood at a height of 5'8" with sliver-colored hair that went down to her back. It was pulled back into a ponytail with bangs framing each side of her face. She wore a black leather top, black miniskirt with stockings, and a grey hoari over shoulders with a crest on the back. She completed her look with black fingerless gloves, and a nodachi strapped to her hip as her weapon of choice for combat. She had stunning stony gray eyes to go along with her alluring C-cup breasts. This was the "Black Sekirei" Karasuba.

Her companion stood at 5'6" with dark ebony-colored hair that stopped at just above her rear. It was also pulled into a high ponytail with bangs framing her face. She had dark brown eyes, and wore a purple Chinese styled dress that ended mid-thigh and exposed her bellybutton while displaying her tantanlizing D-cup bust. She was known as the "Wind Sekirei" Kazehana. Though outward appearances said otherwise, the exotic duo were actually very close friends. They had known each other since their time together on the very first Disciplinary Squad and had grow close over the years. They liked to spar with each other every so often or just lay about relaxing and talking with one another.

Karasuba was known by the others as a Sekirei that enjoyed the thrill of battle. Trivial things that didn't revolve around combat didn't matter or were important to her. She was only interested in fighting strong opponets always looking to quench her bloodlust. While Kazehana was the more "romantic" of the two Sekirei. Her dreams circled around the idea of being swept off her feet by her Prince Charming. She had fantasies of meeting the right person and falling madly in love then some day starting a family of her own.

They were enjoying one of their moments of relaxtion together after a rather intense spar. Kazehana was drinking her usual bottle of sake and Karasuba was polishing her blade, when Kazehana had a fleeting thought cross her mind. Usually she wouldn't bother with asking Karasuba something like this of all people given her temperment and thrist for combat; but she had to know just out of curiousity.

"Hey, Suba-chan? Whats your ideal Ashikabi?" she asked her.

Karasuba stopped polishing her weapon to gaze at her with a quizzical expression . She had never really considered the thought of having an Ashikabi; already being plenty strong on her own. She was always too preoccupied with finding strong opponets to concern herself with finding an Ashikabi. The idea of love was a foreign concept to her; one of her former colleagues from the Disciplinary Squad had given her an explantion of how relationships worked and the intimacy behind them, but such things held no appeal for her.

Things like hand holding and kissing seemed like waste time that she could rather spend fighting. She mulled over the question in her head before shrugging and giving Kazehana her answer.

"You know that I've never really given any thought to something like that. But if I had to choose someone it would preferably be a person who's strong enough to give me a good challenge" Karasuba pondered aloud a blood thirsty grin forming on her face.

Kazehana gave off a drunken giggle taking a swig from her sake bottle, "Theres better things to do then spar all the time you know" she quipped back. She should've known that would be her answer. Only someone of greater or equal strength would seem to qualify enough to stastify the standards of the Black Sekirei. She was broken from her musings when Karasuba decided to ask a question of her own.

"What about you, Kaze-chan? Whats your ideal Ashikabi? Aren't you still reacting to that idiot Minaka?"

A sudden look of anger mixed with saddness came across Kazehana's features at the mention of Minaka.

"He rejected me..." Kazehana said in a voice laced with hurt.

Karasuba looked at Kazehana wide-eyed in surprise. She may not have been familiar with the intriacies of love, but even she knew how devastating it was for a Sekirei to not be accepted by their "destined one". It was the equivalent of being slapped in the face, and for Kazehana one of the more romantically inclined Sekirei it was an sensitive topic to openly discuss.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to open old wounds. I shouldn't of asked" Karasuba replied.

"Its fine, Suba-chan" Kazehana said.

"He's in love with someone else. And as much as I want to be bitter about it, its something I can't change. And I'll always have fond memories of him" she finished with a forlorn smile. "But if I had to pick it would be kind, loving Ashikabi. A person who is selfless and puts others needs and well being before his own" a dreamy looking expression on her face.

Karasuba snorted at that.

"Of course you would" she replied sarcastically. "I don't know why I even bothered with such a question."

"Awwwwww don't be like-"

Kazehana cut off what she was about to say to observe the city below her. A feeling of warmth was growing in her chest, and spreading through out her body sending pleasurable tingles down her spine. A blush began to form on her face, dizziness overcoming her as her breathing came in short haggard breaths.

_'It can't be possible! I'm reacting to someone other than Minaka?' _she thought to herself.

While she knew it was possible to react to more than one person, Kazehana didn't think she would have another reaction that was this strong. Especially after being heartbroken by Minaka she assumed it would be a while before she had an reaction with anyone. She needed to go investigate this, she might finally have a chance at happiness with her Ashikabi. She turned to No. 04 to tell her what she was feeling when saw something that shocked even her.

Karasuba had a bright red blush spread across her normally cool-headed features. She had a death grip on her nodachi in one hand, while the other clutched at her heart. Her eyes scanned the crowd below trying to figure out who or what could illict such an reaction. She turned to Kazehana with a cat-like grin on her face.

"Hey Kaze-chan, want to go for a little stroll into the city?"

* * *

"Man fuck!"

Natsu Sahashi wasn't having the best days at the moment. He was an average height male of 5'10" with spikey salmon-colored hair, he had deep onyx almost black eyes. He wore a black v-neck fitted t-shirt underneath a red sleeveless zip up hoodie, and grey cargo pants. He completed his look with a gold dragons head pendant chain, and a gold hoop earring in his left ear.

He had moved to Shinta Teito a year or so ago to attend university. He had been going to cram school for the past few months to study for the entrance exam. But when he had went to check his results, he found out he barely failed the exam by a few points. He was disappointed because contratry to his looks, Natsu was extremely bright graduating withn the top 10 in his graduating class. But for some reason Natsu had self-esteem and confidence issues, which caused him to buckle under pressure in tough situations. So while he was confident he knew the material when it came time to take the test he forgot most of what he studied.

Ironically his self-esteem issues also affected him when it came to relationships. He was actually considered very attractive and handsome for his age, but because of his confidence issues it kept him from having meaningful relationships with anyone of the opposite sex other then platonic friendship. At this moment though Natsu was in a bind. After failing the entrance exam he didn't have a back up plan and no job. The meager allowance he was getting was only helping him get by so much as it was, and he needed to figure out what he was going to do since the entrance exams weren't coming up for at least another year.

He decided to call his mother and tell her the news about the entrance exam. It was something he dreaded doing greatly, but he knew he had to because she was bound to discover he hadn't passed at some point. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number. It rung three times before she finally the phone.

"Hello?" a gruff answered the phone. His mom always had a deeper voice than most but her smoking habit she had picked up wasn't exactly helping much these days.

"H-hey mom" he sputtered nervously rubbing the back of his head, a habit of his he developed when he was anxious. "I just got my test results back".

"And? How did it go Natsu?" she asked.

He sighed, "I failed mom. I didn't get in."

"What?! Natsu you have to way too much potential to fail. We both know that your smarter than this. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know right now" he muttered out feeling worse about himself. "I need some time to think things over; I'll call you when have some stuff figured out."

"Okay Natsu, I love you and I hope things get better."

Hanging up the phone Natsu walked down the street as he went over his options at the moment. He was a ronin with no job, and short on cash. He had very few, if any avenues open to him and he could barely afford to take care of himself with the allowance he was receiving from home. There might be a some odd jobs he could pick up here and there, but they would only pay some much with no college degree.

As he continued to mull things over, something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. What he saw were two women being surround by a group of four men. They looked like they trying to brush the men off a look of annoyance written all over their features. When they tried to continue whatever they were doing, one of the men became aggressive and grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them into the alleyway, the others following closely behind.

As he watched from afar he caught a good glimpse of the duo. One of them had on a strange black leather outfit with a grey hoari that had some type of weird ying-yang crest on the back of it. She also carried a nodachi strapped to her hip. While the shorter of the two had a form fitting purple dress that showed off her voluptuous curves giving her an ample amount of sex appeal. Right before they disappeared into the alley, the woman in the dress made eye contact with Natsu for a brief moment and smiled at him. A strange warm feeling started to gather in Natsu's chest like a slow blaze turning into a wildfire. Something about her was calling to him but he couldn't figure why since he had never met her before. In that moment he decided to help the duo, never considering why he wanted to help out two strangers in the first place.

* * *

Kazehana and Karasuba currrently found themselves in a situation they would call mildly annoying at the least, and highly irriating at the most. They had agreed on going into the city to find the Ashikabi that was causing such a strong reaction, when unfortunately these nuisances had choosen to make them their prey. A critical mistake especially when involving someone like the Black Sekirei.

"Boss! Check out the rack on this one!" giggled one of the idiots pervertedly while lecherously eying Kazehana breasts.

A shiver went down her spine as she grimaced in disgust, while Karasuba slightly narrowed her eyes in a glare that could kill. The leader stepped up a tall, lanky looking man who looked he couldn't put together a coherent thought without help.

"So how would you two like to become our new play things?" he asked obviously clueless to what he was getting him and his men into. He walked up to Kazehana and lifted up her chin to look into her eyes better, "Whats your name sweet cheeks?"

Kazehana simply stared back at him with an impassive gaze.

"Come on, don't be like that me and boys can definitely show you to a good time" he stated with a wicked grin.

Kazehana knew at this point she should probably defuse things before it got out of hand. She could tell Karasuba was itching to take off the leader's hand by the way she was tightly holding her blade; and as much as she would enjoy that it would cause too much of a scene. She sighed mentally at having to deal with such a trivial ordeal.

_'I should've been more prepared to run across someone like this in the city. People who feel like they can do whatever they feel like just because they can. Especially this one, if he goes any Suba-chan is liable to take his hand at this. Such a shame I wanted to search around the city a while longer, that young man from earlier looked promising' _she pondered to herself.

Just as she going to take control of the situation before Karasuba could go a killing spree, the same young man she was just thinking about came bursting into the alley.

"Oi! What the hell are you guys doing back here?!"

He was red faced and out of breath, his spiky salmon-colored locks sticking to his forehead like he had just finished running a marathon. The feeling she had on the tower suddenly returned ten fold in such intensity that her knees almost buckled underneath her. She came to the realization that this might be the person she was reacting to while out the corner her eye, she noticed Karasuba gain an almost imperctible look of recognition in her eyes, as she zeroed in her gaze on him like an apex predator stalking their prey. So Karasuba had come to the same conclusion that she had, well this could prove quite interesting. Kazehana caught Karasuba's attention and gave her a subtle shake of her head, she frowned but nodded complying with the hidden request.

_'Now then, lets see what type of man you really are.'_

* * *

Natsu was beginning to have second thoughts about his choice of coming into the alley. When he had come charging in he had no other thought process expect for that the women needed his help. He hadn't he even come up with a plan on what to do against the thugs before simply rushing into the alley unprepared for the possible consequences. Now he was facing down four men who didn't seem all that bothered nor concerned that he was there. After hearing his shout, the leader turned to him before laughing him off.

"What you are gonna do about it kid? You look like you're gonna piss your pants any minute" he ground out.

He was right, Natsu's knees and hands were clearly shaking; while his facial expression showed was intimated by the goons. Natsu cursed his weakness, frustrated with the fact he always seemed crumble in tight situations. But he knew he couldn't just back out after barging in the way he had. He felt a weird connection to the women, there was just something about them that drew him to them like a moth to a flame. The thought of leaving them there to be taken advantage or worse made him sick to his stomach. He tried to persuade thugs to leave before he would have to take action.

"Let them go now, or things are gonna get ugly back here" he ordered.

The leader raised an eyebrow amused that he had the nerve to still challenge them even though he was clearly over his head. He chortled a bit to himself. The kid was brave he gave him that much; too bad it was going to get him killed. Deciding his men could use some stress relief before they enjoyed the new prey, he gave them a signal before turning his attention back to the two women.

"Take care of the punk boys. I'm gonna have a nice little chat with these two" he ordered out.

Getting the hint the remaining three surrounded Natsu, cracking their knuckles threateningly with menacing grins.

"Last chance to run asshole" one of the spoke out.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Natsu began to assess the situation to formulate a means of action.

_'Okay, so there's three of them and one of me so they have numbers on their side. Luckily their unarmed so that'll work to my advantage a bit. I can't take them one at a time or I'll just tire myself out in the end. I'm going to have go with the shock and awe factor to deal with them. After that I can worry about the leader'_ he analyzed.

Remembering the self-defense lessons from his grandfather, Natsu took one more calming breath as he dropped down into a fighting stance. The goons saw this and started to laugh.

"Look at this guys!" the one in the middle chortled out, "The pipsqueak thinks he can take us on!"

They laughed even harder at the nerve of him.

While they were distracted he shot forward toward the thug in the middle and threw a front kick to his face, sending him into some trash cans behind him knocking him out. Seeing that the other two were stunned by his actions, he ran towards the goon on the left surprising him with his speed. He threw a punch at Natsu that he sidestepped before spinning in a 360 and launching a reverse elbow at his temple, causing him to crumble into a heap. As he turned to face him down the remaining thug could've swore he saw the image of a red fire-breathing dragon standing behind Natsu. He decided then and there in that moment to cut his losses.

"Fuck this you're on your own boss!" he yelled out, as he high tailed it out of the alley. No way was he gonna fight that crazy psychopath.

Natsu turned towards the leader who was backing away in fear. "You piece of shit your gonna pay for this!" he shouted before sprinting out of the alley, vowing to plot his revenge against the pink haired bastard. The remaining two thugs regained consciousness and took off after the leader traumatized by what just transpired. They prayed to Kami they would never have to see him again.

* * *

After making sure the criminals had left the alley completely, Natsu dropped down to his butt breathing heavily. His adrenaline rush had finally wore, and the stress of the incident was starting to take its toll.

"Man that was wayyyyyyy too intense" he moaned out, "I hope I'll never have to something like that again anytime soon."

He suddenly remembered the two other occupants of the alley. "Hey are you guys okay?" he inquired.

To say that Karasuba and Kazehana were in shock was an understatement. They were astonished beyond belief; neither of them was expecting the youth to bare witness to such a display. The former was particularly impressed given the circumstances he was in, Karasuba was almost postive he was going fail and get hurt before seeing him manage to turn the tide in his favor. After seeing such actions her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest, screaming out to her make the young man her Ashikabi. But there was one thing she had to know before making such a critical decision.

She walked to up Natsu then crouched in front of him and brushed away his bangs that clung to his forehead from sweat. He blinked in surprise at the gesture then blushed as he got a better look at how beautiful she really was. She smiled kindly at him as she began to speak, "Thanks for taking care of that scum just now, me and my friend really appreciate it" she gestured back at Kazehana, who was curious to what she was doing.

"N-no p-problem it w-was n-nothing" he stuttered back rubbing the back of his head. His confidence issues were rearing their ugly head again at being in such close promixity with someone of the fairer sex. The fact Karasuba was very attractive and a pleasure on the eyes certainly didn't make matters any easier on him.

She chuckled at his shyness finding quite cute, "But theres something I liked to know, if you don't mind?" Karasuba asked.

Natsu tilted his head to the side with a curious expression. What could she possibly want to know? Oh well, wouldn't hurt to answer whatever it was she had to ask of him.

"Sure what is it?"

"What you made you come back here?" she inquired, "You could've easily ignored us and acted like you never saw anything. Why did you intervene when most other people would've turned away or fled at the first sign their own well being was in danger?"

This was important to her; she had to know why he would put himself at risk without a second thought.

Natsu mulled over her question carefully, saying it was on a whim would be a lie but he also didn't want to give an answer that wasn't the truth or genuine. He could tell just by looking in her eyes that she wouldn't accept an answer that wasn't completely honest. Deciding to go with his instincts he gave what he thought was the best answer to her question, "Honestly I can't quite explain it but...when I saw the two of you...I felt drawn to you for some reason. All I could think about was that I wanted to protect you and keep you safe from harm. Nobody deserves to be preyed on by people feel that they can do what they want just because somebody seems weaker or more feeble than them" he finished confident with his statement.

As Karasuba pondered his answer her reaction to him grew into a blazing inferno as her heart resonated strongly with the conviction behind his words. She was finally certain that this man was her Ashikabi; finding someone so selfless and enduring was rare in a world full of corruption and greed. She knew finding a person like this was a once in a million chance and shee wasn't going to miss out on the happiness he could possibly bring to her life.

_'Strong and selfless, with a good sense of morals and conviction when it counts. Maybe he's the right Ashikabi for me and can bring some peace to my heart. I think I've finally my destined one...Yume'_

As she made her choice a rare tender loving smile appeared on Karasuba's face. She brought up a hand softly carassing Natsu's cheek. "Thats a wonderful answer...my Ashikabi" she said with half lidded eyes. She claimed in his lips in a searing kiss full of passion. Natsu's eyes widened before they fluttered closed caught in the pleasure of the kiss, behind them was a burst of a light before a set of jet black wings appeared behind Karasuba's back flapping once before they disappeared. She shoved her tongue into in his mouth dominating the kiss, coiling her organ around his own. Then she broke the lip lock placing her forehead against his as she held his face in her hands, "This is the sword of my pledge, I will exterminate the sworn enemies of my Ashikabi. I am Sekirei No. 04, Karasuba and I am yours, now and forever" she purred.

"Huh? What?" Natsu said confused by what was going on but before he could voice his curiosity, the other half duo made her presence known.

"Ara ara, don't just forget about me Suba-chan I'm reacting to him too you know" Kazehana chirped. After hearing his answer to Karasuba she'd decided she wanted him as well, she didn't mind having to share with her since they got along so well already.

"Of course not, Kaze-chan I can tell he's your Ashikabi as well from the way your about to cream your panties" Karasuba bantered with an amused grin taking note of the arousal leaking down her legs.

"Oh hush and just let me do this" Kazehana huffed in embarrassment; she'd hoped Karasuba wouldn't notice how much her reaction was affecting her.

"Alright alright, no need to get touchy" Karasuba chuckled as she got up and backed up a bit to give her some room. She noticed Kazehana seemed a bit a nervous but she wasn't all that surprised given her last ordeal with an Ashikabi she was reacting to.

Kazehana squatted down in front of Natsu, as Karasuba had previously done and took his face into both her hands. "Please calm this raging storm in my heart...my Ashikabi" she spoke as she placed her lips over his. Natsu closed his eyes again noting how this was more tender and sweet than the kiss he had received from Karasuba. Kazehana shyly pushed her tongue into his mouth, Natsu tenatively meeting his own the two organs dancing around each other sensually. Like before there was a burst of light as wind swirled around them in a typhoon, instead of black a set of brilliant purple wings rose from Kazehana's back before broke off the kiss with a giddy smile, a strand of saliva connected between them.

"This is the the wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi. I am Sekirei No. 03, Kazehana and I am yours now and forever my Ashikabi" she sighed happily.

Finally coming back to his senses, Natsu's mind kicked into overdrive trying to process what had just happened. Including the fact he was kissed by not just one but two gorgeous women! He blushed at the thought of it, but there were a few things bothering was a Sekirei? And what the hell was a Ashikabi and how did it affect him? He had so many questions and he required answers.

"Who or rather what are you two?" he inquired of the exotic duo.

"Ufufufufu I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" Kazehana giggled out.

Natsu rubbed his head bashfully as he answered, "Yeah that would be a big help" he answered shyly.

_'Kawaii! He's sooooo cute!' _Kazehana thought. She glomped in a tight hug smothering him between her breasts.

"Your so adorable I could just eat you up!" she squealed in delight.

Natsu turned scarlet at the softness of Kazehana's breasts. He wasn't used to such intimaticy from the opposite sex, especially so openly and freely given. But if he had to be honest he actually enjoyed very much, it was definitely something he could used to. If only she would give him a little to air breath so he wouldn't pass out. This wouldn't be the most terrible way to die though he figured.

Karasuba however choose that moment to intervene.

"Kaze-chan it would be probably be a good idea to explain things to our Ashikabi. Preferably before you suffocate him to death with your huge jugs" she quipped finding enjoyment in Natsu's predicament. Watching Kazehana fawn over him in her own way did have its own entertainment value after all.

"Oops, my bad" she laughed as she released him. "Do you live nearby?" she asked her Ashikabi.

"Yeah I happen to live in anpartment pretty close to here" Natsu breathed out, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. "My name is Natsu by the way."

"Well then lets go!" Kazehana exclaimed in excitement.

After helping Natsu to his feet, the trio proceeded to make their way to Natsu's apartment. Kazehana was on his left, his arm hugged between her breasts with look of adoration while Karasuba walked just ahead of them with a serene smile. As their made toward his complex Natsu reflected on the days events. If you had told him he that he'd fail the entrance exam only to get into a fight and bring two women home with him, he would've called you crazy.

But being in their company now, it was definitely worth it. Sure he still had his questions but at the same time he wanted to get to know them better and grow closer to them. Something told him his life was going to be a lot more exciting in the future. But as long as he had Kazehana and Karasuba he was sure he would be just fine.

* * *

Well this is the new story that I've been working for a while I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still working my new version of a Fire Dragons Game so hopefully I'll have that done soon until next time!

IceNatsu :)


End file.
